<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s just a cigarette, and it cannot be that bad by n0luv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128159">It’s just a cigarette, and it cannot be that bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0luv/pseuds/n0luv'>n0luv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, AU, Angst, Crack Taken Seriously, Dark Ben Hargreeves, Dark Diego Hargreeves, Dark Hargreeves, Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Dark Vanya Hargreeves, Evil AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Serious Crack, Supervillain AU, dark allison hargreeves, dark five hargreeves, dark luther hargreeves, dark umbrella academy, except mini ben isnt dead, no beta we die like ben, reverse personalitys(??), villain AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0luv/pseuds/n0luv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“These children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds, are immune to your consultations. They’re quite aware of what they’re going through.” — David Bowie</p><p>-</p><p>In which Reginald Hargreeves, a ruthless man with no regard for the world adopts several superpowered children, in which he trains them to be the perfect super soldiers to help him rule it.</p><p>A much darker take on the Umbrella Academy, if Reginald’s morals and behavior ran deeper than just abuse towards his children.</p><p>-</p><p>After the six Hargreeves siblings escape from the apocalypse, they are dropped in a world where their father has died when they were fourteen, and having left several superpowered morally dark children behind, the six try to figure out what went differently in that world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Five Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. thinking, counting all the hours you wait.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve had this idea running circles through my mind for weeks now and have decided to write this story. </p><p>Purely self indulgent, drop some ideas in the comments below. Will upload every week, more or less. Not beta read.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reginald is a much worse man and the siblings are confused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Reginald Hargreeves.</p><p>World-famous scientist, inventor, and entrepreneur. Olympic gold medallist. </p><p>Reginald Hargreeves was all that and more. And he was also an incredibly <em>private</em> man. Very private indeed. So private, that he had adopted several children a few years prior and <em>no one</em> knew. </p><p>Reginald Hargreeves was not a friendly man. Nor was he a paternal one. The specific <em>reason</em> he adopted several different children from around the world, albeit his staggering dislike for the slobbering creatures — was their powers. </p><p>Yes, they had powers. Several children born to women not pregnant previously. Born October 1st, 1989. The children were all quite strong.</p><p>Some.. <em>more</em> than others.</p><p>But all, in their own way, were significantly <em>extraordinary</em>. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>
  <em>Number One: Super strength. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Third to show signs of his abilities. I need him to become leader, but not dependent on me. I have had Grace make him watch Army Documentaries and read him leadership specific childrens stories. I was disappointed to see his and Five’s abilities were not matching despite their relation. </em>
</p><p>Number Two: Trajectory manipulation. Fifth to show signs of his abilities. Seems to be attempting to rebel against me. I may need to correct that behaviour with more extreme methods. Terribly dependent on Grace. I have ordered her to teach him the repercussions of not protecting his family. Similar to One’s training, but rather than protecting his team, protecting Grace. </p><p>
  <em>Number Three: Ability to manipulate reality with the words “I heard a rumor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sixth to show signs of her abilities. Immensely vain. Can be able to use that to her advantage. Not afraid to use her powers, which is a better start than the others. May need to teach her not to use them on her siblings. More serious methods of coercion can and may be used. Particularly liked by One, Four and Seven. </em>
</p><p>Number Four: Ability to see the deceased; Séance.</p><p>Seventh to show signs of his abilities. Deathly afraid of his abilities. I have instructed Grace to make him read and watch content that projects the ghosts and revenants in a positive light. He must become desensitized by the ghosts to be an effective soldier. A new method of training is to be used soon.</p><p>
  <em>Number Five: Teleportation. </em>
</p><p><em>Fourth to show signs of his abilities. Abundantly intelligent. Strays from the group; closest with One, Seven and Six. Must work on long distance and imperceptible teleportation before</em><em> time travel. I may need to correct his haughty behaviour, or </em>use it to my advantage<em>.</em></p><p>Number Six: Eldritch tentacles.</p><p>First to show signs of his abilities. Born with a portal to his stomach connecting a world of eldritch tentacles to our own. Much too shy for my intended use; must teach to be more ruthless in his work. I am worried about the longterm effects on extensive use to his abilities, I do not need a dead soldier. Closest with Four, may be able to use the pair to train eachother. </p><p>
  <em>Number Seven: Soundwaves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Second to show signs of her abilities. My greatest accomplishment. Emotions run with her powers, must create a way for her to lower the extremities. Must make her loyal to me, as I cannot have her rebel. Need her to get immediate control on her abilities as she may kill her siblings or worse. I have made Grace teach her the backlash of her powers. </em>
</p><p>Conclusion—</p><p>I must desensitize all children if I aim for powerful soldiers.</p><p>
  <em> Number One must be taught to be able to make hard decisions. Limited exposure to his team, I must not create emotional attachment if he inevitably must kill one of them but need just enough care for him to lead them with caution.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While I must teach Number Two to protect the others using his dependence on Grace, it could as well turn into a liability. After teaching him better protective morals, I’ve to address the issue regarding Grace.</em>
</p><p><em>Though Three’s abilities are certainly better than what I had expected, </em> <em>but </em> <em>she is still mortal. Perhaps I can create a way for her to use her powers more creatively (Could she be able to revive those close to death? Dispose of someone with just words?)</em></p><p>
  <em>Number Four, as I have intended for the rest, must be desensitized to use his abilities more usefully. I created a new method to better help him see ghosts in a positive light; become close with them. Treat them like they are still alive. I am certain there are ghosts that are of all ages. To become close with them as he ages is what I am aiming for and to become completely comfortable with them is my ultimate goal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Number Five’s hypothetical use of power to timetravel is what intrigues me the most. May he be able to rewind time seconds before a death? Save them? Rewind years? Could he be able to bring people along with him? With those curiosities in mind, I need him to master his abilities before he is a teenager. Medicine may be provided to cease headaches during training. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Number Six is too shy and careful with his abilities. Similar to Four, I must shed positive light on his powers and desensitize him. He may become one of my greatest works and greater weapons. He is an existing ‘glue’ that bonds the siblings together; must isolate the children from eachother more, I do not want an emotional bond shared between them, just enough of it not to treat eachother like disposable pawns. Research to the capacity and capability of the tentacles is in due order.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Number Seven needs to get a handle on her emotions. I worry she may injure me or her siblings sometime soon. Her loyalty must lie with me as she is the greatest threat of the seven. I am still unsure of the limits to her ‘soundwave’ ability. More testing and research. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All seven are to be isolated from eachother. They are left to bond with one another three times a week. No exposure to the outside world will be allowed; morals other than my own are not to be introduced to them. </em>
</p><p><em>—</em>Notes from Sir Reginald Hargreeves journal, circa 1995.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>“Holy shit, that fucking hurt!” Klaus yelled out, as he lay on the ground, coughing and blinking. “Shut up!” Diego said, letting out a string of curses under his breath. </p><p>Diego groaned, whilst Luther and Allison held eachother up, Five and Vanya in Luther’s arms. The six examined their surroundings, trying to make sense of where the hell Five dropped them off at, before a large boom erupted from the building. </p><p>They were in the yard of their home and the noise came from inside. The house shook and reverberated shaking downwards unto other homes.</p><p>Though their old home was thoroughly expensive with thick, soundproof walls, cursing and yelling could be heard from inside. </p><p>Suddenly, the backdoor opens, revealing a girl, no older than fourteen, striding out with her head in her hands; she seemed to be crying. Another girl and five boys filed out into the wet rain, calling after her. </p><p>“—ven! It’s—“ The blonde one sighed, rubbing his temples before the second girl interrupted him, “It’s not your fault, I mean, Dad knew this was going to happen at some point—he wrote a note!” The crying girl did not cease her sobs, “Seven—I.. the reason Dad knew was because—he, I—<em>we</em> went to the future. He had stats that this might—“</p><p>The tan boy wacked the brown haired one over the head before speaking as well, “What he’s trying to say is that, like we’ve been telling you for the past hour, it is not your fault.” The girl shakes more as the rest of the boys sigh and the second girl comforts her. </p><p>The six of them stood, shock frozen still. “Is that—“ Klaus said, mouth ajar, “Us?” Ben finished. They blinked. “What the actual fuck.” Diego says, anger or venom bot present, just pure, collective confusion. The five turn to Five, just for him to be knocked out peacefully in Luther’s arms. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” A voice called out from the center of the yard, a voice that sounded peculiarly and confusingly like scrawny, 14 year old, Klaus.</p><p>They all blinked, again. Being confused was easier than explaining. “Hi? I guess?” Klaus says lamely, as Ben shakes his head annoyed, “We’re future you?” Klaus spits out panicked. </p><p>Young-Klaus blinks, “One!” He says, craning his head to his group of siblings further in the yard. The blonde one(presumably Luther,) jogged over, mutter words to Klaus.</p><p>Young-Luther sizes the six of them up, mouth slightly open, trying to speak before closing his mouth once again, “I, uh. Come inside?” Young-Klaus snorts shaking his head, eyes squeezed and lips pursed as Young-Luther hit him annoyed. Luther and Klaus eyed eachother.</p><p>The six of them followed after Young-Luther and Young-Klaus, earning especially confused stares from the rest of their counterparts.</p><p>Now in the living room, sitting neatly, their young selves exchanged looks between eachother before speaking. “So? Explanations seem to be in due order.” Young Five said, gesturing to their passed out Five who lay on the couch. The rest of their young selves nodded in agreement</p><p>Luther and Diego simultaneously began to speak, before stopping and sending glares eachothers way. “Okay, so.. I guess we’ll start?” Young-Allison said, eyes narrowed suspiciously. The six nod. “First off, we know you guys are older us or whatever, but why?” She asks. An array of looks pass through the six of them.</p><p>”Could we get to that.. later?” Luther concluded, eyes directed at, again, the passed out Five on the couch. Though getting increasingly annoyed, their young selves nod once more.</p><p>“Easier question, where the hell’s Six?” Young-Klaus asks, eyes darting between them. “Six? Wha—“ Klaus stops, as Ben gives him a <em>really? </em>look at him, “—Oh! He’s,” Klaus stops, trying to think of a way to break his death easily on them, before Diego interrupted, “You mean Ben, right? He’s.. —dead. Klaus?” Diego rushingly asks, “He’s here.” Klaus nods to them.</p><p>Young-Ben blinked, turning to his siblings, head tilted before hands gestured lightly to his abdomen. The rest had clashing arguments, nods and shakes of the head.</p><p>Young-Klaus interrupts their collective silence, “Oh. Okay. Anyways, you guys have <em>names</em>?” Young Klaus interrupts, deadpan, getting simultaneous hits from Young Allison and Young Diego. More looks exchanged between the six.</p><p>“Yes. I’m One, Luther. Two is Diego, Three is Allison, Four is Klaus, Five—is,” Luther pauses, “—still Five. Six, Ben, Seven, Vanya.” Luther lists off his fingers before his Young self spoke, “That should make.. whatever this is, easier. We have numbers, not names.” One’s eyes flickering and redirecting themselves to his siblings, in question of agreement. They agree. </p><p>Luther blinks; was his young self really a better leader than himself now? Diego interrupts Luther’s thoughts, “Where’s mom?” He says, quite desperately. Of course, because their mother was killed when the house was brought down.</p><p>Young-Diego—<em>Two</em>, answers him. “Grace? I’m still rebuilding her. I was gonna get dad to do it but, well, he’s dead—“ Three hits him, angrily and patting the still glum Seven.</p><p>“What.” Diegos says, eyes wide, that was definitely a lot to unpack, “Dead? <em>Rebuilding</em>?” Two blinks, nodding slowly. </p><p>“Your priorities need reordering, but I’ll answer anyways. I broke Grace last training; getting better at it than before, though I do feel bad, she does care for us and such, but it’s fine, she’s just a m—“ Diego cuts Two off, “Broke?!” Two ignores Diego, “—achine, and Vanya killed Dad. He left a note—he knew it was going to happen after all. Crafty bastard.” One snorts. Confused shouting circled the six adult Hargreeves. </p><p>“Calm down!” Three yelled, pointing to the unconscious Five and Vanya. They quiet down. “If you’re <em>that</em> mad about dad, he’ll be back anyways, we just need to turn on his robot. He’d been wanting to move to digital anyways—“ More confused yelling. </p><p>Five groaned from the couch and all attention redirected themselves to him. He wakes, eyes blinking over and over from the light before turning his head to the double group of his siblings, “Shit.” He muttered. </p><p>Five pushes himself up, as his counter part began to speak, “Explain?” He said, rather tersely. Five nods, grunting. “Apocalypse. We came here not to die.” He says vaguely, clutching his head painfully. Their young selves blink, once more. </p><p>Five(the other one,) opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again, “Tell us about <em>your</em> timeline.” He concludes, as Five narrowed his eyes, head tilting into a nod in understanding.</p><p>“As you know, born October 1st, 1989. Trained to be super soldier children to fight against criminals as heroes. When we were five, dad made Allison rumor Vanya into thinking she didn’t have powers. When we are 13, I go missing into the future. When we are 17, Ben dies. Fast forward, when they,” He pauses and gestures to his grown up family, as their counterparts realize he still looks 13, “—are 30, Dad dies.” Five closes his eyes, pained, as he touches his jaw.</p><p>”They all come home and have his funeral. I come back from the future, warn them the apocalypse is coming. We all try to figure out what the hell causes it, then realizing it’s our sister when we are too late. Vanya explodes the moon, while I then intended to send us back to our young bodies.” </p><p>Mutters and words are exchanged. One steps up, “Okay. Well, how do I phrase this,” One pauses, eyes closed, “You are in the wrong dimension. Sorry?” He says, eyes blank and devoid of remorse. Three hits One. “Let me explain <em>our</em> timeline.” He looks to his siblings for agreement; they nod. </p><p>“Born October 1st, 1989. Adopted by Reginald Hargreeves, trained to be child super soldiers to <em>rule the world—“ </em>The six yell out, though One ignores them, “—never suppressed Seven’s powers; she’s <em>actually</em> dad’s favorite. Five never left, Six isn’t dead, well, maybe not—“ Six punches him and One grimaces, rubbing his arm.</p><p>“Anyways, Dad is dead, like, now. Not when we’re 30. Honestly, we were contemplating even <em>turning</em> his robot on, I mean, we would all appreciate—“ Seven flew a book at him, “Why do you guys <em>keep</em> on hitting me!” He groans, shaking his head. </p><p>“Wait, back up, <em>rule the world?</em>” Klaus said, eyes wide manically. The seven of them all tilted their heads.</p><p>“..Yes. The Umbrella Academy, underground villain group, secretly led by Reginald Hargreeves, consisting of unnamed, unknown individuals; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, Four plays life games with One and Five.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my dreams might let me know(all the stars are closer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Four plays life games with One and Five.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Carefully cleaned dress shoes and maryjanes squeak against the as carefully shined floorboards. A few fretful and annoyed mutters were tossed between the seven of them before the cold voice, known as their father, spoke out. “Line up, children!” In order, from one to seven, all lined up, backs straightened and heads held high in unison. Clipped steps and slow ones slowly walked to the edges of their photograph, straightening and lining up all the same. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Collars were neatened, skirts were patted, and with a harsh click of a camera, the family picture portrait was set in full color. Several teenagers are depicted in the photograph, thin, black masks covering the array of colors that their eyes held, neatly ironed uniforms settling into their creases the longer they were worn. Hair held up with ties, cut precisely short or let wild in a mass of brown curls. No smiles were printed, not even ghosts of them, on the lips of the children, their father and their assistants. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reginald stashes the previous years’s near-identical painted portraits in his study, the same for all but capturing techniques; painted rather than tooken, gathering dust between the rest. A clack and hit knocks the picture into the wall, steadily framed and screwed tight for until the next portrait. </em>
</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>“What?” The seven asked, them in unison. The five could practically hear a pindrop. Diego speaks first—“Rule the <em>world?</em>” They nod, as Klaus interjects, “Rule the world. Like, rule the <em>worl</em>—“ Three rolls her eyes, “Yes! Alright? We’re supervillains!” She snaps, deflating into the loveseat with the glum Seven.</p><p>One shrugs, looking to young-Five and Four. Four looks to Two and Six. “I don’t know what to do about your situation. I don’t <em>think</em> there‘ll be an apocalypse anytime soon, <em>but, </em>maybe Grace is going to go crazy an—“ One ducks, as Two aims a knife for him. </p><p>“But seriously, Gra—“ He ducks again. Young-Five snorts. </p><p>Doubtful expressions are exchanged between the five, before Seven speaks. “What were the differences in your timeline..?” She says, eyes red rimmed and puffy. She gestured to the adults to speak. </p><p>Klaus blinks, opening his mouth before closing in surprise. “Well, the most obvious would be the superhero versus supervillain thing. Other than that, you weren’t drugged?—“ Klaus stops as he looks to Ben, eyes burning a hole through Six. He gestures to the young boy, giving a look.</p><p>”—Do.. you guys, have special training?” Klaus says through gritted teeth. The seven of them looked up, no grimaces or pained smiles, just thin lipped ghosts of a smile. One went first. “Dad used to make me pull trains and cars when I was younger, before changing it to me destroying these robots. Like Grace, y’know? Except it’s,” He pauses, lowering his voice and thumb gesturing to his siblings, “them.”</p><p>Luther keeps silent, as a cold air surrounded them. “Sounds worse than it is. Dad really had the best idea for my training, said I, as a leader, needed to know how to make tough decisions. When I first started, I was like, what? Seven? I cried for a week straight. Now I know he was right t—“ Two pushes One out of the way, interrupting him and muttering a <em>don’t hog their attention </em>to his brother. </p><p>“<em>Too</em> similar to One, I fight Grace. She’s not bad. I’ve been doing it for as long as I remember, but seriously don’t remember <em>why</em>. Dad says it was a temperament issue,” Two pauses, eyes blank with thought, “I just started the air manipulation, like pushing bullets and crap out of the way, throwing knives at targets and holding my breath for who knows how long.“</p><p>Three answers, “29 hours and 17 minutes. And only because you got hungry.” Two blinks, nodding thoughtfully. “I rumor them,” Three points to the others, “Because Dad said it was easiest when I was younger; I would do it all day long.” She says before Four yells out, “Yeah! And don’t think I forgot when you made me run from One and Two for all of training!” Three snorts as Four made his way over, pushing between the beginnings of an argument between One and Two. </p><p>Allison, Klaus and Diego all blinked. </p><p>“My training used to be the hardest, but it was <em>so </em>worth it, I mean,” He pauses, body turning to a metal figure sitting innocently on the coffee table, eyes squinted before it suddenly flew up, came back down and hovered shakily over to him. He drops it into his hand. Looking down unto himself, he <em>also </em>floats up, merely with a concentrated expression on his face.</p><p>“The ghosts aren’t as bad anymore, too. I remember crying because this one bitter old man in my bedroom wouldn’t stop talking about his wife and tax rates.” He snorts, moving silently with his arms pushing himself as if in a body of water, “The ghosts are actually the <em>best </em>company. Heather has the <em>best </em>90’s highschool gossip. No wonder she’d been haunting me; I wouldn’t be able to hold all that information about Brad and Tiffany for ten years!” Klaus’s mouth opens, ever so slightly, in surprise. </p><p>Young-Five (lets say that for easier reading purposes) pops in from behind the couch, eyes trailing from Four, forwards, rolling them. “Teleportation. Time travel. <em>Joint </em>timetravel and teleportation.” He bites out with disgust, looking and not so subtly gesturing to One and Two. </p><p>Four pushes Six over as he sheepishly smiled. “I mostly just talk to him?” He points to his abdomen, “Dad got worried he was going, to, like, <em>kill </em>me, so he made me become friends with him. He’s very nice.” Six concludes, a sly tentacle reaching out of his shirt and giving a tilted wave. </p><p>In the background, One, Two and Young-Five were all getting increasingly louder.</p><p>Seven steps up from her spot, maryjanes clicking against the wood. Looking back from the metal object Four previously demonstrated with, she floated it up into her hand, before crushing it without a second thought. “Seven! That was Dad’s award!” Four yelled out from the ceiling—she crumples immediately, water works pouring out as Three pats her back, walking to the couch.</p><p>The scene was strangely peaceful; Four amusedly watching One, Two and Young-Five fight, Six trying to diffuse the argument <em>and</em> help Three calm Seven down. </p><p>Were they.. happier? The six thought, eyes either blank and void of emotion or too full of it. Allison pulls her notepad from her jeans, pen clicking and hurriedly writing before yelps came from the children.</p><p>One and Five lay on the ground, eyes closed and body unmoving. Three grumbled, “Four! Put them back! I swear if you lose them like last time, I will rumo—“ Four’s eyes widen, nodding and waving a hand below. Simultaneous groans come from them, getting up groggily and blinking. “Oh, for— god, Four—!” </p><p>Four nods, grimacing, “Ugh, One, I know! Just, don’t kill me or something, God isn’t nice!” One grumbles muttering incoherent words and in that moment, he and Five seemed very similar. Five blinked, eyes scrunched in thought. “What.. was that?” He finally bit out with grinding teeth. Four, One and Young-Five blinked, heads all turning to him.</p><p>One and Four both looked to eachother, Young-Five then Four coughed into his arm, blinking. “Do you not—“ He shakes his head muttering <em>of course you dont</em> before speaking again, “It’s—it’s hard to explain, better if I demonstrate,” He turns to One and he gives an almost imperceptible nod before Four tugged in the air infront of One’s chest, a noticeably un-tattooed hand. </p><p>One went limp as Young-Five calmly held him in his arms, before Four.. undid whatever he was doing. One perks up, speaking, “That <em>always</em> feels weird.“ Four snorts, looking to Klaus, “You can’t do much, can you?” Klaus’s younger self smiled with a manic expression reaching his eyes and lips, as Klaus nodded with a pained expression. </p><p>“I can pull their..” He pulls on the air, as if a rope or string were in front of him, tugging ever so slightly as One faded in and out of consciousness, “Life strings.” He finishes, playing around with Young-Five and One simultaneously. Klaus blinked, eyes redirecting to Three, Six and Seven all watching silently, as if it’s happened a million times before.</p><p>Three plastic smiles are sent his way. </p><p>After that.. display.. the five of them filed out into the yard, leaving their counterparts alone. </p><p>“Okay, what the actual fuck.” Diegos said, frantically expressing himself with his hands. Luther and Allison nodded with a pained expression and a grimace, while Klaus quietly talked to Ben off in the corner. Five gives a short <em>ehem </em>to gather their attention.</p><p>”So. First off, we <em>aren’t</em> where I intended.” Diego snorts, <em>no shit sherlock</em>. Five gives an annoyed look. “We’re in an alternate dimension. Where we are supervillains.” Five says, before groaning and holding his head in his hands. It was the first display of regret they’d seen from him, rather different from his usual level-headedness. “We don’t know if there will be an apocalypse. If there is, it will probably be them.” Looks are sent in the group. “It is currently,” Five trails off thoughtfully, “—2003.” He says. </p><p>Luther sighs. “We have time.” <em>That is, if the apocalypse still happens in 2019 </em>was left unsaid. Allison clicks her pen, writing scratchily on the yellow paper, “<em>WORSE THAN US.</em>” Diego gives a confused look, “<em>DAD.” </em>Five clues in nodding, as Luther gave a more confused look, “<em>ABUSE.” </em>Allison finished, rolling her eyes. Diego and Luther nod, shamelessly. </p><p>Klaus steps into their mini circle, finishing his talk/argument with Ben, “Shouldn’t we.. go back in? Vanya’s still, you kn—“ A shake and scream came from the house. “Shit.” </p><p>________________________________</p><p>The five of them ran to the door connecting the yard and the house, running to the living room, where they not-so smartly left Vanya. Surprisingly, the scene was.. calm.</p><p>Seven and Six sat beside Vanya as Two, Three and One pushed eachother out of the others way, trying to get their questions and answers to her. Four lay sprawled out on the carpet below the loveseat while Five stood back watching. </p><p>“Um?” Klaus said, edging closer to the group. The eight of them snapped their heads his way, as Vanya waved sheepishly. Seven blinks. It was certainly odd to see her older-from-another-dimension self. “Hm? Oh, <em>oh!</em>” Three said, Seven clueing in, “The screamy-shake thing, right?” The five of them nodded slowly.</p><p>”It—“ Three points to Seven and Vanya simultaneously. The rest nod in agreement. Vanya speaks, “Well, this.. was.. odd? You’re telling me we,” She gestures to her and the rest of her older!family, “—are in an alternate dimension? Where we’re villains? Not superheroes?” Vanya finishes and Seven nods. “Did he drug you here, too?” Vanya said quietly, head downturned. Seven’s voice grew soft, “No. But I’m sorry that he did that to you.” Her hand clasped her older counterpart’s. </p><p>Diego dragged Two to the other couch, sitting and darkly having a one on one with him. To be fair, Two didn’t seem very phased. Three merely eyed Allison’s throat with curiosity. </p><p>Ben hovered over Six, while Klaus watched Four animatedly converse with Six, Seven and Vanya. Both Five’s avoided eachother. Luther seemed to want to talk to One, but didn’t. </p><p>Clipped steps made there way, unnoticed over the noise of the group. Grace came over, patting down her apron. Two turned from Diego, making him scowl, “Holy shit!” He yelled out, Grace sending her one of her signature warm smiles. The rest of them turned, equally confused expressions. Diego stayed stunned, unmoving, unspeaking. </p><p>“Oh, it seems we have a large group. I’ll make lunch!” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up: Young Hargreeves and Old Hargreeves eat bread. Diego has a talk with Two and Four.</p><p>[EDIT: currently drawing a piece for next chap snd im actually dying gosh its so hard+filling out the 4000-5000 middle arc chapter word count is a complete nightmare</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>